


Palsu

by 911won



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Crack, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu Week, Tension, atsumu is stupid, bahasa jaksel, bare with me, brainrot, kiyoomi is whipped, oblivious atsumu, smart sakusa, this written only one hour
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911won/pseuds/911won
Summary: Atsumu dan Sakusa dipasangkan dalam satu kelompok. Bukannya berdiskusi, mereka berdua malah beradu argumen yang berakhir dengan adu bibir.“And what if all these months you’re with him is nothing? Dan gimana kalo ternyata lo doang yang sayang sama dia?” terror Sakusa. “Unlike me, pacar lo itu beneran sejago itu soal pencitraan. Dan dia juga jago banget ngeyakinin orang lain with his damn sweet words, I guess you’re not aware of it, aren’t you?”Atsumu masih terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan Sakusa.Atsumu hanya meringis. “Then I just have to pretend I’m okay, life must go on and saying tumblr quote. Hahaha.”“No,” sahut Sakusa. “Bukan itu jawaban yang bener.”“Huh?” tanya Atsumu bingung. “What are y—”Ucapan Atsumu terpotong tepat saat bibir Sakusa menyentuh bibirnya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Palsu

Atsumu bersumpah dan yakin bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk paling sial di muka bumi. Kalau tidak, setidaknya Atsumu yakin semesta dan Tuhannya membenci dirinya lebih dari apapun dan siapapun. Bagamaina tidak, dirinya sekarang harus berduaan dengan makhluk aneh, ralat, manusia masker yang sangat menjengkelkan.

“Lo kalo ga mau satu kelompok sama gue, bilang aja gih,” ucap Sakusa yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Atsumu. “Gue juga ogah punya partner bego kayak lo.”

Lihat, sangat menjengkelkan bukan?

Atsumu berdeham lalu tersenyum—yang tentu saja bukan senyuman tulus—sebelum berkata kepada Sakusa. “Kenapa harus gue? Kenapa nggak lo aja yang bilang, anak kesayangan dosen, hm?”

Sakusa memutar matanya, malas untuk berdebat lebih lanjut dengan cowok pirang yang sekarang malah asik main layar ponselnya.

Beneran nggak guna ni anak, pikir Sakusa dalam hati.

“Heh,” panggil Sakusa. “Kerjain dulu baru main hp, tolol.”

Atsumu menurunkan ponselnya, lalu menatap Sakusa lama sebelum menghela napas kasar. “Oke,” ucap Atsumu yang Sakusa tebak mungkin sedang emosi. “But can I leave? Gue kerjain, tapi nggak mau di sini, sama lo pula. Man, I need to see my boyfriend.”

Sakusa menggeleng. “Gue nggak percaya kalo lo bakal kerjain di luar ruangan ini. I mean, I know you at some point.”

“Like what?” tanya Atsumu menantang. “Lo tau apa soal gue?”

“Lo males, suka cabut kelas, suka titip absen, suka pake jasa joki,” jelas Sakusa datar.

Atsumu tersenyum miring. “Is that so?”

Sakusa mengangguk.

Memang apalagi yang ia tahu soal Atsumu?

Atsumu bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Sakusa, tentu saja dirinya duduk di depan Sakusa. Ugh, Atsumu tidak mungkin membiarkan Sakusa memukul Atsumu hanya karena tindak kebodohan yang nekat untuk duduk di dekatnya.

“Denger ya, Sakusa Kiyoomi si anak kesayangan dosen dan ketua senat yang terhormat,” ucap Atsumu dengan suara rendahnya. “Everyone can tells me like just what you said. Tapi, itu sebelum gue jadian sama Kak Oikawa, okay? He changed me, to be a better person. So, I think your argument is invalid. At all.”

“And watch your language, Sakusa,” kata Atsumu serius. “Calling someone is dumb is rude, can’t you be nicer? Oh, apa emang lo tipikal orang yang suka pencitraan? Hm, if so, you’re so fake.”

“Terus kenapa kalo gue fake?” tanya Sakusa balik. “Don’t you know that your boyfriend does it too? Bahkan lebih parah sih kalo menurut gue. Lo tau nggak, he got it all just because his fake-ass personality and fake smiles.”

Alis Atsumu bertaut. Bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba bawa pacarnya?

Meski demikian, Atsumu tetap mengangguk. Atsumu tahu, pacarnya itu memang tidak ada lawannya soal pencitraan—meskipun ia terkadang sebal karena pacarnya selalu saja bersikap manis di depan banyak orang padahal dalam lubuk hatinya, Atsumu yakin pacarnya itu sangat benci mereka. “I know. He is just like you, isn’t he? Pencitraan, peduli nilai dan egois,” ucap Atsumu. “But so what? He taught me everything and he got me with everything he has. What a good boyfriend, right?”

Sakusa terdiam sebentar. “And what if his feelings are fake too?” tanya Sakusa sangsi. “And what if he doesn’t love you? Lo yakin dia nggak main di belakang setiap kali nggak ada lo? Think about it.”

Atsumu termenung. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sakusa membuka mulutnya lagi. “And what if all these months you’re with him is nothing? Dan gimana kalo ternyata lo doang yang sayang sama dia?” terror Sakusa. “Unlike me, pacar lo itu beneran sejago itu soal pencitraan. Dan dia juga jago banget ngeyakinin orang lain with his damn sweet words, I guess you’re not aware of it, aren’t you?”

Atsumu masih terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan Sakusa.

“Lo diem berarti gue bener,” simpul Sakusa. “Huh, gue tau lo bego, tapi gue kaget lo beneran bego soal cinta-cintaan gini. Poor you.”

Atsumu tersenyum pahit. “As long as I can take it, I don’t mind. In the end, nobody loves me and I know it since day one. Thanks for the warning, Sakusa.”

Sakusa menatap Atsumu, tidak yakin mengenai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

_He gives up easily?_ batin Sakusa.

“So what if that day comes? What if my words are true?”

Atsumu hanya meringis. “Then I just have to pretend I’m okay, life must go on and saying tumblr quote. Hahaha.”

“No,” sahut Sakusa. “Bukan itu jawaban yang bener.”

“Huh?” tanya Atsumu bingung.

Sakusa melepas maskernya, lalu mendekat ke telinga Atsumu sambil berbisik. “Lo harusnya bilang, lo bakal putus sama dia.”

Atsumu merinding.

_Ini kenapa deket banget sih, batin Atsumu menahan panik_. “What are y—”

Ucapan Atsumu terpotong tepat saat bibir Sakusa menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya butuh tiga detik, pipi Atsumu menjadi merah seperti tomat.

_What the fuck_ , umpat Atsumu dalam hati. _Barusan gue ciuman sama ni makhluk?_

Baru saja dirinya ingin memprotes, bibir Sakusa kembali membungkam bibir Atsumu dengan sentuhan yang lebih lembut dan lebih lama.

“Break up with him,” ucap Sakusa setelah ciuman berakhir. “And date me already.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just want to write eventho i know nobody will read this, i just have to write lokal sakuatsu hhh


End file.
